The Fallen
by Thegirlontheedge
Summary: I can't breathe. I haven't been able to since she gave me the necklace, the one that holds all the secrets to life and death. If only it didn't hurt so much, if only people could stop dying. If only I could stop this with one last fall. Falling is like flying just with a more permanent destination. Sorta a sequel to Alive, but not really.
1. The Fallen

You don't really know when you have gone crazy. People constantly tell you that you are, or you tell yourself. Most of the time you deny it. Jus t like I am denying the scorching pain around my chest, where the necklace that Rosary gave me lays.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I hear someone say.

"Yes." I say through clencehed jaws.

"It burns." The person say's.

"Yes." I saw my grip tightening around the edges of the desk. My teeth grow closer and closer together until they feel like they are about to brake.

"Good." The person whispers.

"It means your the right one this time." I'm no longer alone in the desk around white space. I was back in class, everyone looking at me like I am a dork.

"Sorry." I mutter. My hand clasps around the angel necklace I had received along with the nightmares. I stand up and walk out the door just to collapse next to it. I'm having trouble breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out...


	2. The Taken

In.

Out.

In.

Out... I have had to start telling myself to do this. My hand tightens around my chest against the hot metal of the necklace. I don't have asthma. I have something worse, at least that's what she say's. I can feel my lungs rumble as I breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Out... I don't know how I got here, stuck inside a stinky black room. Mold growing from the windowsills and under the bed.

In.

Out... The foggy air makes it harder for me to breathe I pull my knees to my chest and try to slow down my heart rate. They call themselves The Dark Sisters. Who wouldn't? Their skin is sleeked with what looks like black grim and their wrinkles are darkened with dirt. Wearing old time dresses with funny feathery hats. They left a pile of books on the bedside counter, but I haven't felt like reading ever since my mother died. That is when it first started having trouble breathing. I had passed out and woke up in the hospital to a frantic Isaac. His hands ran through my hair faster than I can ever remember. He had been muttering something to me. Once in awhile I could hear him say "Rosary." And now I got to stare at it. Her name written in black against the pale yellow floral wallpaper.

In.

Out.

In.

Out...

Knock, knock, knock. My heart picked up on a feeling of fear and started racing.

"Hello." Came a mechanicle voice from behind the door.

"They wish to see you now." The door creaked open revelling a girl around my age her eyes sunken in and glassy. Her hair a dull brown, her skin as white as paper. She moved with a weird click to her movements.

"I can't breathe." I huffed bringing my knees closer to my chest.

"They will fix that." Her voice sounded coppery and metal. When will Isaac save me?

In.

Out.

In.

Out... Repetition. She wears a white collared shirt under a black dress. I feel bad for her it must be terribly warm.

"They would like to see you now." She repeats and I slowly get up. I put one of my arms out to steady me from my dizziness.

"I'm coming." I say taking small steps towards the door. Instantly regretting each one.

"What do they want with me?" I ask as we slowly walk down steps.

"They want to see you." She say's.

"That part was obvious." I whisper. She opens a pair of large oak doors. The smell of rottening wood is to strong for me and I cough many times. I look up the podiums at the two faces that look at me.

"Welcome home darling." The tall one say's.

"Sit down." The short plump one orders harshly. The seat is wet and smells of dead mice. How do they live here?

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You never speak to us directly unless we tell you to." The tall one say's pointing at me. I know where I am now, hell. A wise women once said that hell was cold. And if hell is cold, then this place is freezing.

**A/N: Hey reviews would be great! I hope you like this... It starts out more TID but it will slowly leak into Teen Wolf.~Lmw.**


	3. The Saved

In. The bottom of my dress still moist with blood stained the stained bedding of my room. I had never done that before, I have never became someone else. Changed into Someone else completely. My skin became their skin, my voice had became theirs. My vision blurry as I looked threw the eyes of others. It felt thrilling. The pain was enough to make me want to stop, but after the first ten times I had grown accustomed to it. It still hurts to breathe but, not as much when I am someone else. The angel feels warm against my stone cold skin keeping at least some part of me warm. Protecting me. I could only feel bad for Isaac, he has lost everyone now. If I wouldn't have been taken o would have died, unsteady hands in the placement of living. Some of the wallpaper has started to peel away, taking away her name. My sisters name, the one I never knew name. My eye's feel droopy now, tired with the lack of sleep. The Dark Sisters want me to sleep, of is o EOF their many requests. How do you sleep when you socks are soaked with blood? Answer you don't. I rock back and forth trying to erase the painful thoughts, that I so sickly started to enjoy. It is night time I can tell by the darkness outside my window. I look out of t disgusted with myself for enjoying turning into other people.

"Your not crazy." I whisper to myself bringing my knees closer to my chest. I am still having trouble breathing even with the window open. The books stay untouched on the beside, sometimes I look at them longingly. They still stay untouched looking at them reminds me of her, and how it is my fault she is gone. My fault that they are gone. I slowly stand up and walk towards the window my hands touching the greasy windowpains. If I jumped I would die, it seems appealing now but I promised him I would keep the secret, the one he didn't even know about. Something feels wrong and the air I breathe isn't the air of Beacon hills. It is cloudy and filled with smoke. I cough and quickly turn away from the window and walk towards the door. I hold the door knob and try to turn it. It still remains locked, like always. I don't know what makes me start to punch it. My knuckles start to bleed as I continue you to swing at it, my breathing raw. And then the door isn't there anymore but my fist doesn't stop swinging.

"Ouch!" The boy in the doorway says as my fist meets his face.

Out.


	4. The Beautiful Boys

His perrywinkle eyes shimmer in this dark grimy room. He reminds me of every super hero my friends have fallen in love with. His hands are griping my wrist keeping me from punching him. My body shook as I tried to punch him, to get him away. Making it harder for me to breathe. His Arms wrapped around me and stop my shaking.

"Don't take me to them." I plead my lungs sting as I breathe in the stale air.

"To who? You're the only one here." He say's and I can feel my lungs fighting the diphram. Not letting me breathe in enough air to where it hurts to exhale. I look into his perrywinkle eye's avoiding the Hair that sweeps across his forehead I press ,my forehead to his and act as if I'm stealing his air. It's not helping. Each breathe brings horrible pain, I start to slip and slowly fall down onto the ground. I feel his warm arms under my knees and over my shoulder he is holding me up. My breaths are short and barely containing enough oxygen for me. He chest rises and falls with such grace that I envy him. Him and his perfect lungs and beautiful eyes. I see the ceiling rush across us, he is running.

"We are not the only ones here!" I hear someone scream far off. And then everything is still and not moving. I feel a dampness under me. He set me down on one the the cleanest chairs in the deteriorating living room, if you could even call it that. My breaths are short and hitched.

In.

Out...pain.

In.

Out...pain.

In. The room starts to blacken even though sparks fly across my vision. I hear metal hitting metal, I can see the beautiful indoor firework display. And I can see one of the Dark Sisters burning up like a roman candle. My eye's close and I try to focus on breathing.

In.

Out..pain..

In.

Out..pain..

In..out..pain.. I feel my body bounce up and down.

"Wake up!" He screams but it is nearly audible. My eye's slowly adjust to the smokey air around me. My lungs don't like it here they slowly try to stop. I can't let Isaac be alone. I promised her, I promised her.

"Stay awake!" He screams. It sounds like a whisper.

"Stay awake!" He screams again he is still running. I can only tell he is screaming by the wrinkles that form around his mouth when he screams the words. I feel his arms leave my side and he sits next to me.

"Hurry up and drive! She will wake up soon!" The guy screams at the driver as he sits down next to me. I hear two doors slam shut and I feel the rumbling of an engine beneath me. I look at the boy who brought me here. If I die I could at least die looking at something beaitiful. And then I feel his hands pushing up and down on my chest more than once a second. 30 times. My breathing becomes easier and less hitched. He looks down at my his mouth forms some sort of words but I can't hear them. I feel his warm lips against mine as he pushes air threw my lungs. Each breathe takes a second. I gasp for air as I bolt up nearly hitting my head on the roof of the car. I take in as much breathes with out pain as I can until I feel his arms wrap around my sides.

"Take slower breaths." He say's into my ear. I was panting for air before with out pain, but now as I breath slowly I can feel it crawling back towards me.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask frantic. Looking from one boy to the other. Avoiding looking at the driver.

"Where do you think?" He say's his voice sounds deep and masculine I shiver at it.

"I don't know." I say as I take in a scent of him. He smeels like pumpkins and books.

"Home." He say's brushing a price of hair out of my eyes.

"To your home." I look at him surprised. How does he know where my home is?

"Who are you?" I ask for the first time. I know I should of asked this earlier many I wouldn't be here. I'd still be laying inside that old gloomy, grimy house.

"I'm Aries, that's Xander." He points to the guy in the passenger seat. He is lean with sort of long blonde hair and light blue eyes. He winks at me.

"And I'm sure you've heard of Rosary." She turns her head and smiles at me.

"Hey sis." She says and turns back at the rode. I awkwardly faint.

* * *

**Time gap 5 hours.**

"Hey. Wake up." I feel someone nudging me. My eye's open at slowly adjust to the light inside the car.

"Your home." Aries says looking out the window at the building I live in with Isaac.

"You want us to take you to your room?" Xander say's offering me a hand out of the vechile I nod my head no and look at Rosary.

"Don't I'm coming with you." She say's shutting the door and heading up the steps to Isaac and mines apartment. I follow her at her heels. I want to ask her so many questions, but I am afraid of the answers.

"Mom's dead." I say. She turns and looks at me bringing me into a hug.

"I know." She breaks away from me and unlocks the door to the apartment.

"I'm going to talk to Isaac. Probably scare him to death, you should go get some food and wsatch "Doctor Who" and read a book." She say's smiling at me. I point to his room and she walks over to it. I feel awkward as I follow her. She looks so much like mom I don't know if I will ever be able to leave her side. She doesn't even knock on the door, she just pushes on it letting it creak as she slowly opens it. I turn away as soon as I see Alison laying down beside Isaac. I don't dare think about anything I just listen to Rosary.

"By the bloody angel!" She screams. I hear a rustling coming from his room and I slowly walk away creeped out and disgusted. He isn't alone, just pretending to be.


	5. The Lost Love

I sit quietly at the coffee shop as Rosary gossips with Jesse. I feel uneasyAs they talk.

"Well you were dead for fifth teen years." Jesse says as she stirs her straw in the coffee. She seems different but I have only seen her a few times. She had always been with Archer her boyfriend. You would think by now he would have asked her to marry him.

"Oh so it's all my fault isn't it?" Rosary asked back defensively. Jesse face shook and she looked bewildered.

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm saying." She started crying.

"It's just that you've been gone so long." She wailed. Rosary pushed me out of she seat and I fell to the floor with a thump. She sat done next to Jesse And engulfed Jesse in a hug.

"Shh shh" she whispers to Jesse patting down her hair. Jesse cried into Rosary's trench coat. How does she wear that in here it is like five hundred degrees.

"It's okay. I know, I shouldn't have done that. It was awfully terrible of me." Rosary say's and Jesse breaks away. She wipes a tear away from her face and sniffles.

"I'm pregnant." She say's. Rosary nods and pats her shoulder.

"I know." She say's indicating at Jesse sorta swollen belly. My mouth drops and I just star at it for awhile.

"It's rude to stare. Amelia." Rosary says to me. I'm still sitting on the floor like a baby. I stand up a bit dizzy. It starts to hurt to breathe and my hand finds the angel necklace and I sit down on the seat staring at my hot chocolate.

"Is she okay?" Jesse say's looking from Rosary to me her hand rubs her belly.

"She is alright. It's just a message." She say's looking at me. I squeeze the necklace. I hear the bell jingle above the door of the coffee shop. I look up and see Isaac standing in the doorway holding the door open for someone. His jacket is hiding the person. Rosary looks up at him and sneers at him. He smiles at her it is a pleading smile, I've only seen it when he messes up. Aries appears behind him accidentally bumping into Isaac.

"Sorry." He mutters and walks past Isaac to the counter looking back at me just for a glance. I smile. It hurts to breathe in now.

"Talk to him." Jesse say's pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No." Rosary say's sticking her nose up high in the air.

"Rosary, can I talk to you?" Isaac say's standing at the front of the table. She holds something in her eye's and he looks a bit sad now.

"Please." He say's and she finally looks straight at him her eye's cold.

"Fine." She say's. Isaac offers her a hand but she ignores it. She looks at it with disgust. I do to. He glares at me and I shrivel into a little ball and focus on my breathing.

"How is school?" Jesse say's to me as she picks up her cup of coffee and takes a drink.

"I have one friend." I say stirring the marshmallows in the hot chocolate.

"Okay. How do you think anyone is you know. Different?" I look up at her and smile.

"No, I don't think anyone turns into a werewolf every full moon." I say sarcastically she frowns at me.

"Moody." She says as she tilts her head from side to side. Rosary throws her hands up in the air outside the window Isaac reaches for her but she turns her shoulder so his hands swipes threw the hair. He yells at her and she looks at him stunned. Her hands find her hair and she falls to the floor clutching her chest. Isaac falls beside her and trays to put his arm on her shoulder but she turns away from him and takes her hands out of her and walks into the shop.

"We're leaving little sis." She say's I look at her. Isaac was my ride home.

"You can stay if you want." She say's as she runs a hand threw her hair. Isaac opens the door and looks straight at me and then Rosary.

"Rossie." He pleads but she doesn't look at him.

"Are you coming with me?" She say's her voice waivers. And Aries looks over his shoulder at me.

"Uhh..." I start but Isaac starts to speak.

"Rossie." He say's a little more demandingly. Everyone is staring at us now. In. Out. In. Out.

"What? What could you possibly say to make me forgive you?!" She shouts. Everyone is staring.

"I didn't know." He say's his voice back to soft. She looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You could have waited." Her hand hits the table she leans most of her weight on it. She is shaking. He walks over to her and tries to hug her but she moves out of the way. One of the guys from the counter stands up and walks towards Isaac putting a hand on his chest. Isaac looks up at him with one of his angry looks.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you." The man say's with a gruffy voice. Isaac looks at him with eyes that could kill.

"Get your hand off me." He growls. The man puffs up his chest and Isaac does the same. There's gonna be a brawl. I receide into my seat and hide in the corner.

"Come on Amelia." Rosary say's and offers me a hand out of the seat. I grab her hand and stand off brushing off imaginary dust.

"Do you want a ride?" Rosary say's to Jesse.

"Archer should be here in a minute. Can you talk to him?" She looks young again. Not that she ever looked old. She just looks younger.

"Does he know?" Rosary says. Jesse nods her head yes.

"I'll talk to him." She say's and then pushes past Isaac, but the guy from the counter grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. She tries to pull away from him but he doesn't let go. No one is staring at us anymore, everyone seems to have dissapeared into their own little worlds.

"Thank me sweetie." The man say's into her neck moving his mouth to her ear. She and I both look disgusted. Isaac sneers and pushes on the guys chest. The guy ignores Isaac and continues moving in on my sister. I grab his arm and pull him off my sister. He stares at me his eyes black and disgusting.

"Oh I guess you want to thank me to." He say's and I feel the pressure of the barreling man against me. And the sharpness of the table against the back of my thighs.

"Dude. Get off her!" Isaac say's as he pulls on his shoulder but it doesn't budge even with his super hero werewolf strength. The mans eyes glow red and then I feel his lips kissing the area where my shirt ends. I start choking on air, for once I really, really don't want to breathe. And then there is no pressure on me. The man lays on the floor an angry Aries punching him screams. People are looking at us again. Isaac takes me into his arms and I wrap my arms around him.

"You okay squirt?" He say's into the top of my head.

"Just peachy." I say. Rosary is hugging Jesse who is crying a river, again.

"It's time to leave." Aries says standing up straight. He and I are the same height. When I look at him I see his eyes first. My knees feel like jello and I nod my head.

"We can go now Rosary." I say and she stands up.

"I'll talk to him don't worry." She say's to Jesse. She walks out the door and I follow close to her heels, Aries close to mine. I open the passenger seat door. Xander sits there and winks at me. I turn and see Aries holding the door open for me and I slide into the car. Aries sits next to me.

"Don't worry Ams. I'll talk to Isaac later." She say's and closes the door. The car rumbles under me. I still don't understand how the car works. Whose Ams anyways? She must mean me.

"I know you will." I say and she smiles. I look over at Aries and he smiles. There is a stain on his shirt front.

"You have a bit of um stuff there." I say and he looms down and grabs a napkin from Xander. He dots in onto his shirt when he pulls it away from his shirt I see that it's red, it's blood.


	6. The Dark Alleys of life

You never really understand what it feels like to be alone when you are truly left alone in a world full of people, so I guess you are never really alone. Just distant from a culture you are unknowingly avoiding. Life is a complicated thing even if you are creating or ending it. Alway's full of questions. Some questions may sound the like the stupidest thing you could have ever heard. But then there are no such thing as stupid questions just I'll thought phrasing of words. I could ask "How was your day?" And you would reply with a one word answer. If I asked "how was the horribly unbearable day that you choose to live in make you feel about the complicated creations of life?" I bet I would get a longer and more in detailed answer. Some questions refused to be answered. And some refuse to be spoken.

"Hey there Archer!" Rosary waves at him in the dimly lit ally way. Archer stares at her In disbelief. He falls into himself and implodes.

"Hey Archer." I say as I kick him in the ribs. Rosary glares at me. I shrug and act as if I'm sorry, but I'm not.

"What the..." He say's but Rosary puts a finger to her lips and silences him.

"I saw Jesse yesterday." She say's as she sits down next to him on the curb.

"Yeah she told me.". He say's and leans into her shoulder and sighs.

"Why aren't you two married yet?" She asks and he sighs again.

"I was waiting for you to help me." She rubs his back.

"Life is a constant circle, more of a cycle which looks like a circle. Any way's that's not the point. If you keep waiting on life then none of which makes life, life turns it into life and decreases your chance of enjoying this thing we do call life." I pause and take in a breath Rosary and Archer stare at me as I continue.

"If you keep waiting nothing will ever happen, because waiting is not doing." I say and gasp for more air.

"What's with her?" Archer whispers to Rosary.

"I don't know. Didn't think she read books." I glare at her.

"Books are a waste of time and emotions." I say bluntly and she stands up and slaps me.

"Never ever say that again." She say's pointing at me. I turn and walk away, turning a corner I run into Xander. He winks at me and I smile at him.

"Sorry." I say.

"Don't be. Is Rosary with you?" He say's and I huff and walk past him. I feel his hand on my shoulder and I snap around facing him. His breath on my nose, he's taller than me. I stare blankly into his eyes for awhile until I feel his soft lips press against mine. This isn't the kiss of life Aries had given me, no this was a kiss. A true and full kiss but it wasn't meant for me. It was meant for her.

"Alright kids let's brake it up." Rosary claps as she turns the corner. Xander breaks away I stare straight forward dumbfounded.


	7. The lies of love

I don't know how anyone could explain this. I don't think I can.

"She is my sister remember!" Rosary screams at Isaac from across the room.

"I practically raised her!" Isaac screams in a reply.

"Fine." Rosary sighs. She runs a hand threw her hair.

"You can have her on the weekends." The hand fell down to her side.

"It's Friday. You can take her with you now since it's Friday." She turns and looks at the mirror her hand resting on the mantle.

"I also brought you something else." He reaches into his pocket. Please, please don't propose to her.

"It's Turquoise's collar, you can have it if..." He is interrupted by Rosary's lips on his.

"I love you Rossie." Isaac say's into her hair. She rips open his shirt and walks him backward next to me on the couch. I scoot into my corner.

"I love you too." She say's against his chest. Why am I watching this?

"I've missed you." Risaac say's into Rosary's hair again. They move with such fluildity that the are like water crashing against each other. With sighs as their waves. I can't find Isaac's hands in their movement. Oh god, they're under her shirt. I bolt from the couch and into the bathroom I lean over the toilet and release my lunch and dinner. The toilet flushes and I stand up brush my teeth and splash water over my face. I open the door, I see a flash of skin and Isaac throw Rosary's shirt across the room. I bolt out into the hallway avoiding what I can and don't want to see. I re arrange my hair and calmly walk down the hallway. I turn the corner and run into Xander. He winks at me.

"Sorry." I say.

"Don't be. Isaac's here isn't he?" He say's and I nod my head yes.

"They got a you know what?" He say's I shrug my shoulders.

"Why do you so obsessed with her?" I ask and his face goes from calmed to bewildered. I wink at him and his face calms down. He winks at me again, I reply with a wink. He smiles and puts his hand in my hair and leans in for a kiss.

"I know your in love with her." I say against his lips and then walk away. It's cold outside and I realize I should have brought my jacket.

"Don't tell her!" Xander shouts at me the door swings closed behind Him. I turn towards him with a strange feeling of anger.

"Why?" I hell at him. He looks at me shocked.

"She already has everything she wants! She has a guy that loves her, perfect lungs, beauty! A long life!" I scream and then throw my hands into my face and sob into them.

"She knew mother." I cry. I feel something heavy around my shoulders. It's his jacket, I pull the sides over my shoulders and curl into a ball and sit down on the curb.

"Everything." I whisper and I feel Sender's arm around my shoulders.

"Your beautiful." He say's I look him dead in the eye's.

"Don't lie to me." I say and he shakes his head in disagreement.

"Don't tell her I was looking for you." He stands up and starts to walk away. I reach my arm out towards him to grab his hand but my fingers grasp the edge of his shirt the buttons pop and his shirt lays in my hand. I look up at him. His pearly white teeth chattering, he slides next to me is warm skin brushing against mine.

" It's freezing." He say's. I grab one side of his face and turn his head towards me smiling. He isn't as muscular as he is slim. He was made for running.

"I know how we could get warm." I winked.

"I'm in love with your sister remember?" He laughs and I jokingly push on his chest. I regretfully take my hand away. He takes my hand into his and then places it over his heart. It's beating really fast. So is mine, and suddenly I can't breathe. I try to breathe in but I can only taste peaches. Peaches? I haven't had any peaches! Oh, he's kissing me. I relax and lean into the kiss. And then I really can't breathe. Once again I awkwardly faint. My head landing in his lap.


	8. The color of his eyes

I some up on a bed in an unknown place. An arm wrapped around my waist. I screamed.

"Holy shit!" I screamed over and over again. Xander looked up at me his eyes wide as he blinked a couple of times.

"Shh shh shh. We didn't do anything." He say's as he reaches a hand up onto my shoulder. I look down at him.

"Then where's your shirt?!" I scream. He lays down his arms spread out on the bed his lungs move steadily. I envy him. Him and his perfectness, and slim body.

"Your welcome to search for it. Just be quiet I'm trying to sleep.". I plop back down the pillows fly from underneath me and I close my eye's letting out a heavy sigh.

"What?" He sighs and I turn towards him.

"Where's my shirt?" I ask smirkly. He smiles and looks at me.

"Didn't know you were missing it." He smiles widely and I hit him in the face with a pillow. He laughs and I laugh. He throws his arms around me in a hug. He winks at me and I wiggle out of his arms.

"Woah broah we just met." I say as I sit up from the bed taking the blanket with me. I walk across the room and grab my shirt. Memories from last night flood back to me. I had waken up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom, I had felt to hot and taken my shirt off and crawled onto the bed.

"Was I originally on the floor?" I ask.

"No. I was." He say's.

"You started having nightmares and I came up here with you." He say's his eye's locked on mine. I put my shirt on and walk out the door, my sneakers squeaking on the wooden floor. It takes me a while to find the door that leads me outside. When I find it I slowly jog out of the institutes yard. I see Isaac's car in front of the gate. A hand print on the window wiphich are otherwise foggy. I knock on the window and I hear them inside talking.

"Crap it's the cops!" Rosary say's.

"Quick your shirt!" Isaac say's. I pretend to gag.

"Your pants!" Rosary screams as Isaac starts to roll down the window.

"Oh great.". Isaac says and the window rolls up in a snap. After awhile the window rolls down I see a full dressed Rosary and Isaac and they see a barely dressed Amelia wrapped in a blanket.

"By the angel Ams!" Rosary say's as she runs a hand threw her messy hair. And then she lays back down her head resting on Isaac's lap. His face pale and ashen as she does it. I turn away as Isaac tells Rosary to move. She apologizes and exits the car.

"I have some work to do." She say's as she walks past me shaking her hands in her hair. Muttering on about something. I watch her walk down the cement path, Xander stands in the open door his hands holding something. He winks at me.

"Where do you want to go?" Isaac say's as he hits the steering wheel.

"I'm not getting into the car." I say. I look at him, he seems different. I scoff and then start walking down the street. I can't breathe again. I fall down to the floor one hand over the angel the other holding me up from completely hitting the floor. I try to breathe in but I can't, I can't. This is how Danny must have felt, before he had. Before he had. Why can't I remember? I feel a burning in my hand and on my chest. The angel glows, at least I think it does. My arms starts shaking and bends to where my face slams into the cement. Spots of black clouding my vision. I paniclly push on my chest but nothing happens, I don't start breathing. The last thing I see is blood leaking onto the sidewalk with a flash of hands.

**_A/n: I'm sorry people that read this, but I require three review from three different people before I post the next chapter._**


	9. The war of children

It's not like I wanted this to happen, I never really wanted anything to happen. It's life though everything happens in times you don't expect. A circle trapped inside a box.

"So his name is what again?". My friend Lara say's as she shakes her head.

"Xander." I say and she runs a hand threw her hair.

"And your sister, who isn't dead. Slept with him?" She say's and I shake my head.

"My sister is alive. She slept with Isaac. Xander hasn't slept with anyone." I say and then hold the necklace in my hand.

"At least I hope so." I say again as I get lost in thought.

"AMELIA!" Lara screams at me. I look down at her.

"You said there was another guy. Armies, Amos..."

"Aries." I say matter of factly.

"Okay, okay. Is he cute?" She say's looking up at me her eyebrows wrinkling.

"Uhhh... Sort of I guess." I say she smiles wryly and looks down at her feet hopping a little in her steps.

"Do you think you could put us on sort of a double date thing?" She says in front of the classroom door.

"I don't really know them." I say.

"But you slept with Xander." She winks.

"No I didn't in the sense you are thinking!" I angrily say to her. She shrugs her shoulders and huffs to her seat.

"By god women. Move." I hear someone say behind me and I turn around to say something smirky but no one is there. No one is there... I sit down in my seat and start to scribble in my notebook. It's not a dairy or anything just a bunch of quotes from people. I can't breathe again. I clutch the necklace and look up from the scribbles. He doesn't notice that I see this, he doesn't know I can see his eye's, his yellow glow sticks of eyes. I wait for the class to end not doing anything but press the end of my pencil into the paper until it snaps. He glances back at me once in awhile I sneakily dodge his eye's and pretend I'm not looking at him. My pencil snaps as the teacher calls my name.

"A little eager to leave are we?" He say's. I can't lie so I blame it on...

"I need to see the nurse." I say gasping for air, my face is already red so I hope it looks realistic. The boy with the yellow eyes stars at me as I collapse onto the floor, hung up in a tight ball.

"Can't breathe." I choke out. Please god let this look real. The teacher nervously presses buttons on the phone and the guy with the yellow eyes bolts towards me as I hold my breath hoping my face turns purple.

"I got her! I got her! I'll take her to the nurse, don't worry teach. I'll take her to the nurse.". He screams awkwardly as he runs out the room. He pushes me against the lockers after he runs from the room awhile.

"What do you want with me!?" He screams threw gritted teeth.

" Do you know what you are?" I say calmly.

"No one knows." He say's running a hand threw his hair.

"Not even me." He sounds dissapointed and sad.

"You're a werewolf." I say and he looks at me.

"No such thing." He say's I turn my thumbs over one of the locker knobs.

"You're a werewolf." I say.

"Tell me my name and I'll believe you." He is sly way to sly.

"Theo Mackly" I say with my chin raised in the air. I was right, I used to have a crush on him. He doesn't know and he never will!

"Correct. I still don't believe you." He say's and I push air out of my lungs.

I'm not in the hallway anymore. I'm sitting in the center of the lunch room. Xander arms wrapped around me my hands dripping with warm ooz. It is blood.

"Xander let me go!" I shout into his shirt muffling my voice. He doesn't let me go but he let's me see what I am looking at. It's Lara hanging from the ceiling her wrist slashed with shards of glass.

"Rosary." The wall reads.

Air rushes out of my lungs with a burning sensation, white sheet fly into the air as I scream out in pain. Strong arms save me from falling back down onto the make shift medical bed I was sleeping on.

"She's dead. Lara's dead.". I whisper into whoever's shoulder.

"Who's Lara?" Rosary say's her voice so innocent and sweet. As if nothing was wrong.

"Her friend at school.". Isaac say's running a hand threw my hair.

"They think it's still you." I say to Rosary.

"They know you're back.". I gasp my hands on the necklace.

"They still think it's..." I start but Rosary cuts me off.

"Me. Think still think its me." She smiles.


	10. The Date

It's not like I've been laying on the couch one of my hands stuck inside a Cheeto bag, while I cry into Xander's shoulder, and watch some television show that Rosary leaves on while her, Isaac, Aries, Thomas, and Lily go out in search of whatever has been killing people that even said hello to me. It's not like it happened, but it did. And I don't like it. First it was my friend, Lara. And then it was my teachers, therapy group mates, people that held the door for me, and then I realized Rosary knows those people more than I do. Except Lara, she was the sracro kill, you know the one to get the whole thing started.

"Could you stop crying for at least one minute?" Xander say's his voice a bit irritated. I scowl at him.

"No I can't." I say through muffled sobs. I haven't stopped crying while I stuffed my face with food or gulped down a bottle of pop.

"Alright I'm cutting you off." He say's as he stands up from the couch my hand falls onto the couch with a soft pfft noise.

"You can't keep crying and eating. Or eating and crying, it isn't healthy."he say's.

"And you need to take a shower. You're starting to smell." He say's but I stay on the couch crying into the pillow I took from the end.

"Ugh! Fine I'll do it." He say's angrily and then lifts me from the couch taking the pillow away from me as he walks us to the bath room. I get a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror, when did I start to look like this? All red faced and puffy, I don't want Xander to see me like this. Why is he seeing me like this? I hide my face in his shirt sopping wet with my tears. He sets me down on the counter and takes off his shirt. I shouldn't be starring should I? He doesn't seem to notice me as he moves around certain muscles in his body flex as he does. I feel my face slowly start to smile, if only Lara knew. If only Lara knew. A fresh batch of tears run threw me and I cry onto Xander skin, it must feel gross having someone else's tears and snot on you, but he doesn't flinch. He just wraps his arms around me. He isn't buff like Aries so I'm not completely covered by his arms like before in the dream. But I can feel every single movement in his body, his heartbeat, the blood running through his veins, the blinking of his eye's, the mushy sound that the brain makes when you're thinking.

"You have to take a shower now." He say's breaking the hug and wiping a tear away from my face. I push his hand away from my face and I walk into the shower. The closing the curtain behind me. I turn on the water and stand under it letting the water hit my face my hands.

"Your clothEs have to be off in order for it to be a shower." I hear him say. I still stand there with the water splashing down on my face, my hair sopping wet.

"You can take them off or I'll take them off for you." I through my shirt over the side, and then my pants along with the other things.

"Don't forget to use soap and wash your hair." He say's. I hear the door close and I start crying and I wrap my arms around my knees and cry into them. I don't know how long it is until I hear the door open again.

"Have you even done anything since I left?" Xander say's and I nod my head no even though he can't see me.

"You haven't. I'm coming in cover yourself." He say's I don't move I'm already covered. I had taken the towel off the rack and wrapped myself in it a little while ago. At least I did something.

"Really?" He say's in his boxer shorts as he see's me under the towel. I pretend I don't see him even though I do. He takes the towel away from me. I wrap my arms around me.

"How are you?" Say's Xander as he brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I smile into his chest as the "Doctor Who" theme song plays on the television. I turn and smile at David Ten nets face as he speaks to some girl on the other side inside the tele.

"It was just grief. I will be fine." I linger on the word awhile.

"I am fine." I say as I squeeze my arms around his sides.

"Do you think you'll want to go to a movie or something on Friday?" He say's and his heart rate speeds up a bit.

"Yeah." I say and kiss his forehead.

"It's a date."


	11. The darkness verses the light

"Isaac!" I hear Rosary scream from behind the door. They are truly gross! They can't spend one second without their tongues down each others throats. They need to go outside once in awhile. Sure they do but their reason is so that they can go talk to somebody about doing something and then go back to tongue swallowing. I walk out of the apartment grabbing my purse and a coat. Outside a small snow storm starts and I hear the roar of an engine off in the distance. Stiles and Cora walk past me hand in hand they turn the corner into the apartment building and press the buzzer to Rosary's apartment. I hear Cora laugh at some silly joke Stiles made as I enter Xander's car.

"It's freezing out there. Close the door!" He say's I don't close the door.

"Fine then." He say's and reaches across me and closes the door for me. I smile at him as he looks up at me before he can return to the steering wheel I put my hand on his chin bringing his lips to mine. His hand finds my waist and he pushes me deeper into the chair. I break away from him and take a breath, he reluctantly removes his hand and puts it on the steering wheel, taking his eyes off me and onto the road as he presses the gas pedal.

"You ready?" He say's. I see Cora and Stiles walking in threw the door seconds before they leave my sight I look back at Xander and grab his hand.

"For anything." I say rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. After an hour or so we pull into the drive way of an abandon house. He grabs my hand and rushes me out of the car and into the living area of the house. It smells old and moldy. I can't help but be reminded of my stay in the grand home of the dark sisters. My lungs hitch and refuse to move, my arms and legs fold upon themselves. I lay in the center of a soggy rug, eyes burning from mold, lungs stinging from the air. Xander doesn't see me, he is to busy closing the door that when I hear the soft click of it closing, that it is the last thing I can remember._ Click._

(TIME GAP 2WEEKS)

I haven't done anything "mundane" as Rosary would say in a couple weeks. I've been helping Isaac. They stopped doing the tongue war when Xander brought me into the hospital because the silent brothers couldn't help me. So now I lay down in what feels like a paper bag, on top of a hospital bed, oxygen tubes in my nose. The doctors didn't know what I have, they think it's cancer but I know it's not. At least I don't want it to be. How can I be that girl Thomas told about when he told stories late at night to his daughter. How can I be any one if I can't breathe? I see flickers of movement outside, a flash of brown hair, the swirl of a trench coat. The stripes of Isaac's favorite shirt, a swollen belly. Someone knocks on the door, I quickly close my eyes. I won't be anybody's hero, not today, not tomorrow, and not ever.

"Hey Ams." I hear Jesse say.

"I know your sleeping and all, but you have to wake up." She pulls on my shoulder, I refuse to open my eyes.

"Rosary and Isaac they want you to wake up, I know your not in a coma or anything like that but the doc took a look at the scan." Her breathing becomes short, she's crying.

"Oh my god! Wake up!" She say's shaking my shoulders, one of the oxygen tubes falls from my nose and my eyes open faster than a the speed of light. My hands fish around the strewn mess of bed sheets until I find the tube and put out back into my nose. Jesse has her arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry." She weeps, I awkwardly pat her back.

"It's okay. It isn't your fault, I was awake." I say, she cries. Archer walks into the room running a hand threw his hair. Isaac holds Rosary in his arms outside as she cries into his shirt.

"Hey there." He say's as he takes Jesse away from me and sits her onto his lap. She bubbles out into a waterfall of tears. She cries and cries so much I can barely hear Archer.

"Its cancer." He say's. I can feel myself start to cry, a tear there, a pain here, a scream into a pillow, the darkness. And then I see the light. Not the you've died and are going to heaven light, its the torch in center of a dark alley. And then the whispers of a person, the crying of a mother that just lost her child. The couple in the street confessing their love for each other. It isn't the light you see when you die, no it isn't. Its the light of life, and all of life's glory.


	12. The breath of

They gave me oxygen tanks to take home. I have one attached to me right now, it's a little heavy but not that much. Stiles minivan smells like pizza and soda, He's been blabbering along to songs all day. I don't know why I'm in hear sure I feel a sleep when he drove me home, mabey he forgot about me. He parks in front of the office where Cora works. He steps outside and opens the van door.

"Great your still here." He say's.

"Hand me that." He say's pointing at a mess of flowers. I obey and hand over the flowers.

"I need you to go inside ask for Cora and then act like I'm dying. Bring her out here behind the office." He say's. I walk inside the chemical smelling building and stand at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady say's not looking up from the computer.

"I'm have to speak to Cora!" I say pannicked. She looks up at me and hollars for Cora.

"What?" She say's angrily putting a stack of books on the desk. The lady points at me and I grab Cora's arm.

"It's Stiles! I don't know what happened he just he just..." I say my eyes darting around the room. Cora runs out to the van.

"Over here!" I say as I awkwardly jog to behind the building. I stop as I see Stiles standing in the middle of a circle of flowers. He holds his hands out to Cora who slaps him. A tree behind him rustles and Stiles gets on one knee.

"Cora I forgive you for slapping me, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well you know besides Lydia." They laugh.

"You brought me out of that funk and I saved your life, so mabey just mabey. Would you do me this favor? This wonderful favor of being my wife?" He say's and I see Cora crying and them hugging. Cora whispers into Stiles ear and his face is enveloped into a smile. She said yes. I turn around and start my walk home. Something tells me he isn't going to be taking me home anytime soon. When I reach the apartment I hear Isaac and Rosary dancing to music and I smell spaghetti being cooked I open the door and Isaac and Rosary are dancing in the kitchen. I sit done on the couch and then I stand up again and walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge and then I hear glass shatter beside me, tomato sauce spills on the floor. Rosary holds a hand to her mouth and the other on her stomach and she runs into the bathroom. I close the door.

"What's wrong with her?" I say as I unscrew the lid to the water bottle.

"She's pregnant." He say's, now its my turn to throw up.


	13. The queen of awkward

**A/N: Did someone order fluff? Sorry about the wait too. Oh, and this may contain some scenes...**

I know that Rosary has always been the queen when it comes to the life of being paranormal, there is only one thing she can't be the queen of, awkwardness. I do believe that has gone to Jesse. Who may I say has just eaten a planet.

-A couple weeks earlier.-

(WARNING: This may be awkward.)

_His hands had slipped down below my waist touching everything he could get his hands on._

_"Xander." I moaned but nothing could stop his movements that had made me weak in anticipation. My hands found the muscles of his abdomen and were wandering around the curiosuly, his kisses trailed down from my neck and around my collarbone and to my ear. Each kiss tender and light, but raging with passion as he reached my mouth. My hand had found a way to take his shirt of to where I could do more exploring of the male shadow hunter, I threw his shirt a little to friecely that he broke away from me smiling._

_"Couldn't have done that soon enough." Xander say's a half smile creeping across his face, making him even more sexy. His hands grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head faster than lightning, but he carefully avoids the oxygen tubes that are barely being able to keep me breathing._

_"By the angel." I say as I bring him back down to me. I can still feel that smile on his lips as I press mine to his. I never thought that I would be making out with a extremely attractive guy on the living room couch in Isaac's house, before I had found out about my cancer. I hear Xander moan and his hands slide down my body and mess around with my pants button..._

_"_Amelia!". I hear someone scream off in the distance. I bounce up from my bed, my head is whipped back as the cord to the oxygen thingy goes short.

"What Rosary?" I say as I remove the mask, giving her a mean look.

"There is a meeting in the living room, and Xanders here." Rosary winks. I stand up from the bed a little wobbly and I put the tubes inside my nose and grab the handle for the oxygen tank. I walk out into the living room of Rosary and Isaac's apartment and look for Xander, he is standing in the center fighting with Isaac about something. Xander looks up from the conversation and smiles at me as I walk over to him. He grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze and a quick kiss on the cheek. Oh how I wish I could melt into his lips...

"Guy's we have some news." Say's Stiles and everyone turns their attention to him.

"Cora and I are getting married, and if my niece is born by that time, we would love for her to be the flower girl." Stiles say's giving a little bow, before Jesse shricks Archer quickly puts his hands on her belly and begins bombardoning her with questions.

"Are you okay? Did your water brake? Do you ne..." Rosary slaps him, Isaac's jaw drops.

"She's just excited." She say's matter of factory as she puts Isaac's arm around her should and tries to disappear into his chest.

"Rossie and I have some news to guys." Isaac say's, a smile eating up his face. Rossie blushes into Isaac's chest and chuckles a little bit and so does Isaac.

"We're pregnant." He say's and Jesse drops her fave onto the floor and starts laughing.

"ROSARY YOU KNOCKED UP ISAAC! I SHOULD PROBABLY BE MAD AT YOU OR SOMETHING YOU KNOCKED UP MY BRO!" She laughs and then stops suddenly.

"I may have just peed myself, please excuse me." She say's and walks off to the bathroom. Archer followers her, but Rosary grabs his wrist and tells him to give her space. Nobody speaks until she comes back.

"False alarm." Jesse say's I try to chrome back my laugh at how serious she looks.

"Is everyone having babies?" I ask Cora shakes her head no and Xander looks at me.

"I don't want to be the odd one out. Do you?" I shake my head no and start to pull him towards my room, he has that smirky half-smile on his face. Isaac grabs Xander's wrist and pulls him backward.

"Don't ever think about..." Jesse cuts him off by grabbing his arm.

"Shhh bro, that ma ship." Jesse say's creepily, everyone looks at her giving her an awkward glare.

"Jesse!" Rosary snaps and Jesse drops Isaac's wrist and starts laughing.

"Sorry I'm late sis." Say's someone from behind the door.

"Oh crap I forgot I invited Scott." She say's as she runs over to the door and swings it open.

"I'm pregnant bro!" She say's to him and Scott pushes past Rosary and stands next to Isaac a look of anger and happiness on his face. Isaac lay's on the floor his hand over his bleeding nose.

"What the hell Isaac!" Scott screams, everyone looks at them as Isaac stands up.

"Calm down Scott!" Isaac say's as Rosary runs back over to Isaac and moves his hand away from his nose. Blood drips down from his nose and onto the floor.

"Scott!" Rosary say's to him before she slaps him in the face.

"Awkward." Say's Archer as he moon walks into the curtains. I turn towards Xander and whisper in his ear.

"It's our chance" I say and a smile runs across his face as I pull him towards my room, again.

"I thought I said no!" Isaac say's as he grabs Xander's wrist and pulls him backwards. Scott looks at me.

"You too? Really!" He say's.

"No!" I say to him throwing my hands across my chest boxing myself in.

Breath, remember to breath.

I fall onto the floor and start to shake.

"By the angel what's happening?!" Rosary say's as she falls down next to me. Her hands close around my throat choking off my air.

present time.-

"ROSARY GET OFF ME!" I scream as I brust up from my bed. No one is here except for Xander who is sleeping in the chair next to my hospital bed. The air feels cold around my back. Xander's eyes start to open as I tap his shoulder. I feel his warm lips hit mine in less than an instant, my hands run threw his hair as his press on my back.

"I thought we lost you." He say's his eyes wrinkly from crying. I nod my head and bring my lips back to his, he slowly lay's me back down onto the bed, his chest never leaving mine, his hands moving from my back to my neck as he deepens the kiss.

"You've been out for so long." He say's as my legs wrap around his waist. I brake away from him.

"What dou you mean?" I say as he kisses my neck.

"You've been gone for five weeks." He say's as he moves his mouth over to mine and kisses me biting my lower lip. I keep my eye's closed as I kiss him. His weight seems light after awhile and I feel his warm skin against my hands.

"Never ever do that again." He say's braking away from me. I look into his eye's mournfully.

"Never do what again?" I ask him.

"Die."


	14. The bitten

"I won't let her out of my sight ever again!" Xander screams at Isaac. Rosary sits on the couch watching "Doctor Who" with a pint of ice cream in her lap completely oblivious to the fact that Isaac is about ready to shove his fist down Xander throat.

"You are not entering her room!" Isaac screams, I can feel a drop of spit land on my nose, as he say's that.

"Xander, let's just go back to the couch." I say and start to pull him towards there but instead he starts walking towards the door.

"No." He say's grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger and twisting the door knob.

"I lost you once, I'm never losing you again." He whispers into my ear as he wraps his jacket around my shoulders and then puts a scarf around my neck.

"Bring her back by twelve!" Rosary say's as Isaac plops down on the couch beside her.

"Ten!" Isaac say's and Rosary gives him a death stare.

"Twelve!" Xander walks out the door pulling me with him. My lungs start to disagree with me. I put my hand on Xander back and he turns around towards me.

"Okay?" He say's his eyebrows up in worry.

"Not okay." I say as I fall down onto my knees my hands holding over the burning necklace. Black spots blur my vision and I reach towards the floor trying to spears my arms out. I feel Xander's hands around my waist as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, and rushes me into the apartment.

"Isaac!" Xander screams, I've never seen Rosary run so fast. Well she isn't running more like awkwardly hopping over.

"Bite her!" Xander say's. I'm laying on the kitchen table, my hair is in some of the syrup from earlier this morning. I can see Isaac, Rosary and , Xander standing over me like doctors on the operating table.

"I know you're an alpha do it!" Xander say's as he picks up my arm and shoves it into Isaac's face.

"I can't see her like this anymore." My mouth starts to foam, and my back arches and I let out a gurggled scream, my left lung has shut down.

"Please!" Xander say's. Rosary has her hand over my forehead as she chants some angel blessing. I feel a pain in my wrist and then I don't feel anything, not even the bite...


End file.
